


The Flower Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy, Short-lived Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a florist. Harry buys a flower(s) and gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Knight

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, you buy one flower and give it to me’ AU with Hartwin. Prompt found on tumblr.   
> Enjoy!

Eggsy's job is boring. He works as a florist and business is always slow and the smell of flowers tickles his nose. He doesn't really like it but he has to work. He wants to take care of himself and his family. If working as a florist will help with that, he's going to have to suck it up and deal with it. 

The customers that come in are boring as well. The only interested customers he has seen before was this couple. Their names were Roxy and Merlin and they're very funny. They're quite a cute couple too. 

Today is another boring day. Eggsy is watering some of the flowers and no one came in the flower shop yet. His boss is on vacation, so he's alone. Nothing and nobody to entertain himself. 

He finishes watering the damned plants and slouches his body forward on the front counter. He whistles and watches the outside world through the front doors of shop. A man, most likely in his fifties, stops in front of the store. The man smiles at Eggsy and enters the shop.

Eggsy quickly stands up straight. "Hello, how may I help you?" 

The man searches for Eggsy's name tag on his green apron. "Hello, Eggsy. Do you have any irises?"

Eggsy grins. "The flower or the part of the eye," he jokes. The man doesn't respond. Eggsy frowns and nods. "Yes, we do. How many do you want?" 

The man holds up one finger. "One, please."

Eggsy lifts an eyebrow, finding that strange but goes to find the irises. The irises are in their own section of the store, looking tall and beautiful. He takes one and goes back to the counter. The older man pays for the flower and Eggsy gives the iris to him.

The man stares at Eggsy and then shoves the flower back over to him. Eggsy looks at the flower and back to the man. The man smiles and shakes his head. "Take it. It's for you," he says.

Eggsy hesitates as he takes the iris out of the man's hands. "Thank you," he says. 

The older man starts to leave and stops in the middle of the store. "By the way," the man says, looking back at Eggsy. "My name is Harry Hart," he says and leaves.

Eggsy's eyes widen at the introduction and looks back at the beautiful flower. "Harry Hart," he whispers to himself. "I heard that name before," he says. Eggsy gasps as he realizes that Harry Hart is a very popular person. Harry is a part of a special force called the Kingsman.

Everybody knows about the Kingsman. Eggsy smirks and waves the flower around. He decides to nickname Harry as the flower knight.

.

The next morning, Eggsy is honestly surprised to see Harry again. Harry waves his hand a little and looks around the shop. Eggsy watches him curiously and wonders what kind of flower will Harry buy.

Harry turns back to the boy and gives him a smile. "Can I buy a carnation? I only want one."

"Sure," Eggsy gives him a thumbs-up and searches to find the carnations. He finds them and takes out one. Eggsy is not too surprised to see that Harry gives the flower back to him after he paid.

"Goodbye, Eggsy," Harry nods and leaves. Eggsy mumbles, admiring the flower, and wonders if this is going to be an every day thing.

.

It's an every day thing. It's been two weeks and Harry always visits the shop, buys the flower and gives it back to Eggsy. Eggsy's boss instantly took notice of that after he came back from vacation. Eggsy flushes every time his boss says that Harry has a crush on him.

Eggsy had to buy a vase to put the flowers in. His mum even asked why did he have so many flowers. Eggsy only told her that he may or may not have someone that has a crush on him. She found it adorable. 

It's another day and Eggsy suspects that Harry will come in again. He's right. It's not even lunch time yet and Harry is already walking through the doors of the flower shop.

"What kind of flower are you going to buy today," Eggsy asks, amused. Harry laughs and claps his hands. 

"Today, I'm buying a lily, just for you." Eggsy rolls his eyes at Harry playfully and goes to where the lilies are. 

"How many?"

"Just one, as always." Eggsy takes out one lily and sees that Harry is already taking out the amount of money the one lily costs. Eggsy goes back over to Harry, taking the money and handing over the lily to the man. 

A few seconds later, Harry hands the lily back over to the younger man. "For you."

Eggsy hums and takes the flower. "Of course." Suddenly, he hears the door open and then closed, knowing that Harry left. Eggsy sighs and plays with the lily's petals. 

Eggsy likes him. 

.

The next day, business was slow as usual. It only got better when Eggsy hears the bells ring on the door. "Hello 'arry," Eggsy greets with a smile as Harry walks into the shop. "How may I help you?"

Harry stands in front of the counter Eggsy is behind with his hands in his pockets. "This time, I would like to buy a bouquet of roses."

Eggsy breathes in deeply and nods. Roses are usually given away romantically. "Okay, are they for anybody," he asks as he takes a bouquet of roses, that were already prepared, off of their display. 

"It's for someone."

Eggsy almost drops the bouquet. "Really," Eggsy says and looks at Harry with a forced smile. It's not for him this time. 

Harry nods. "How much is it," he asks, taking out his wallet. Eggsy tells him the price and Harry hands over the money. 

"Thank you," Eggsy says and starts to hand the bouquet over to Harry but Harry leaves the shop before he could. Eggsy looks at the roses and at the front door, seeing Harry making a right turn. 

The bouquet of roses aren't for him, right? Why did Harry leave? Eggsy grumbles and takes off his green apron. He keeps a tight grip on the bouquet and leaves the flower shop, flipping the sign on the door to CLOSED. 

Eggsy turns his head left and right, heading over to the direction Harry took. Eggsy looks through other buildings' windows, searching for the older man. Eventually, Eggsy sees Harry eating a muffin inside a coffee shop. 

Eggsy frowns and hurries inside the coffee shop. He stomps over to where Harry is and waits for Harry to look up. Harry smiles when he sees him. "Hello, Eggsy. Did you like the-."

Eggsy interrupts whatever Harry was about to say and shoves the bouquet of roses into Harry's chest. "Here's your flowers for your...your girlfriend or whatever."

Harry takes the bouquet and looks confused at Eggsy. "What, Eggsy? I do not have a girlfriend."

"Oh? Then, why did you buy them? You said the bouquet is for someone and obviously it's not for me. Not this time," Eggsy says, crossing his arms and looking away.

Harry sighs and stands up. "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we," Harry suggests. Eggsy looks around and sees that everyone in the coffee shop are looking at them. Eggsy nods and Harry takes his hand, leading them both out of the shop.

They were only walking for about a minute until Eggsy takes his hand out of Harry's grip. The two are alone on the sidewalk, no one is in sight. "Explain yourself 'arry."

Harry coughs into his fist and hands the bouquet back over to Eggsy. "I must apologize. I mustn't have explained myself really well if you thought the roses were for someone else. They're for you."

Eggsy takes the roses and stares at their petals. "Oh?"

"Obviously you knew the bouquet were going to be given away romantically. Though, it's my fault for saying it's 'for someone' and not 'for you.' Before, I was really obvious that the flowers I bought would and will be given to you. This time, I wasn't. I'm sorry."

Eggsy looks up at Harry and his cheeks are slightly flushed. "Apology accepted but it's my fault for causing a scene like that in the coffee shop and causing this whole misunderstanding."

Harry waves his hand. "It's fine, Eggsy. I understand." 

Seconds passed by in silence when finally Eggsy talks again. "I like you."

Harry smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I like you too. Would you like to...spend time in my apartment? We won't do anything but talk and I can make dinner." 

Eggsy nods, gripping the bouquet of roses in one hand and holds Harry's hand with the other. "Lead the way."

"Glad to."

.

The End


End file.
